Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology has made use of backhaul transports by optimizing the L3 transport encapsulation to a point where it is difficult to obtain any additional bandwidth optimization. Since operational expense reduction is a key component to securing a wireless market space, a technique is needed to further optimize the transport in order to provide a competitive edge. More voice call and data flow capacity per transport link is need to obtain the competitive edge in the market.